Episode 9172 (26th May 2017)
Plot Steve is down at the prospect of having to sell the Rovers. Liz tells him he has no choice but to start a new life. Sally and Tim take the girls to task for not telling them about Gina and Leah. Having been searching all night, Sally worries where her sister has got to. Roy and Brian bicker over Roy stirring cocoa with a knife. Roy talks about Daniel's betrayal of Ken and Brian initially worries he means him and Cathy. Gemma advises Cathy to ask Brian out rather than wait. Ken tries to replicate what happened on the night of his assault, worrying Peter and Tracy. Daniel tells Sinead he's going to stay at his old flat for a few days to complete his decorating. Steve calls into the bistro to tell Michelle that Peter has raised the money to buy the pub and she should have her share in a few weeks. Nick overhears. Tracy and Peter advise Adam to move on as he's stressing Ken. Nick tells David of his anger that Peter will now be anchored in the area once he buys the Rovers, even though he'll now be rid of Steve. Roy advises Ken to tell the police about Daniel but he is adamant that he wants to talk to him first. Cathy asks Brian out but is humiliated when he says no as he doesn't want to hurt Roy's feelings. Adam tells Rosie he's moving on. One of the cab drivers tells Tim he's seen Gina at the junctions of Tile Street and Arkwright Street. Steve summons Toyah and Peter to discuss the sale and tells them they been outbid by someone offering £10,000 more. The new potential bidder arrives - it's Nick. Tim finds Gina on Arkwright Street. Adam turns up at No.1 to say goodbye with his packed bags. Ken sees the red trainers in them and is shocked when Adam says they're his. Nick is happy to admit he's putting the bid in through sheer vindictiveness and insults are swapped between him, Steve and Peter. Steve announces he's changed his mind and he's no longer selling. Ken tells Adam he remembers the shoes from the night of the attack and accuses him of being his assailant. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Arkwright Street *Unknown streets Notes *The actor providing the voice of the Street Cars cab driver over the radio is uncredited although he has several lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy suspects that Daniel is planning to flee Weatherfield, Adam explains to Ken that he is leaving town; Nick forms a plan to get Steve and Peter out of his and Leanne's life for good; and Tim finds Gina sitting alone on the site of a demolished house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,810,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes